Foul Color
Foul Color is a fan episode. This episode introduces Chroma, the deer that loves various colors. Roles Starring *Chroma Featuring *Perry *Hatchy *Lumpy *Kibble *Flaky *Bushy Appearances *Vicious *Foxy *Mono *Handy *Spectrum *Gutsy Plot The episode starts with the camera panning through the forest until it stops at a small cottage. The cottage's door opens, and Chroma takes a deep breath then exhales. He spots a butterfly flying nearby, so he decided to chase it. After a long chase, he gets bored and begins thinking about what to do next. His thought bubble appears and shows the Town, giving him an idea. He runs through the forest until he finds the exit. At the Town, Lumpy is shown painting something. It's later revealed to be a tree, as he seems to mistake it as a tree friend's home which is also a tree next to it. Chroma is now shown running happily through the streets. He sees Lumpy and three paint buckets. Lumpy himself somehow walks away, leaving the paint buckets. Chroma gets delighted as he begins to check out each of the buckets. There are red, yellow, and blue paint. Chroma then looks at a nearby bench. Mono walks by then sits on the bench. Chroma, disliking Mono's color, picks up a blue paint bucket then splashes it at Mono, making him angry and leave. The scene now changes to show Chroma playing with the remaining paint buckets. Perry walks by and sees Chroma in shock, as most of Chroma's body is colored red due to the paint. As a result, Perry gets angry and flips out. Hearing this, Chroma gets panic and runs away from Perry, who is trying to impale him with his horns. As Chroma is running, he sees a wooden fence. He quickly climbs up and drops down at the other side. Perry, however, gets his horns stuck, so he pulls up one part of the fence in order to continue to chase. Apparently, he managed to impale Handy as well. Chroma is now shown running to a small hole in a house. Chroma manages to go in, though Perry has some trouble because of the wooden plank and Handy on his horns. Realizing this, he gets rid of the plank and Handy's corpse. Chroma, now shivering in fear, is seen by Hatchy. The house is apparently Hatchy's. Suddenly, Perry goes in, surprising both animals. Perry then begins charging at Chroma, only for Chroma to dodge and Hatchy ends up getting impaled instead. Again, Perry's horns get stuck, as he crashed into the wall. Chroma uses this chance to escape. The scene now changes to show the poor deer walking across the street, being exhausted. When he gets to the other side of the street, he trips over a rock. Feeling somewhat relieved, he looks back. The charging Perry is still there, chasing Flaky. As both begin to cross the street, Chroma can only close his eyes and defend himself. When he opens his eyes, blood trails are shown on the street. It's revealed that both are run over by cars. Flaky is run over by Kibble's car, which instantly crashes into a tree because it's running out of control and Kibble being unable to brake. Perry, on the other hand, is run over by a car with an unknown driver. Feeling that everything's safe, Chroma gets up, but only for him to see Spectrum walking. His multi-color scheme causes Chroma to have a seizure. As Chroma becomes defenseless, Bushy pops out and makes his seizure even worse by showing him a flashy-colored plate. As a result, Chroma's eyes explode, making him somewhat cured from his seizure, but he gets paniced as he cannot see. Bushy laughs as Chroma gets up and runs around blindly. Chroma runs across the street, only to get run over by a motorcycle driven by Gutsy. His corpse remains on the road, while some of his blood becomes road lines. At the end, Lumpy walks back to find only two paint buckets. The red one is spilled, so he thinks that he should get another one. Lumpy spots a car wreck at a tree, with a bucket inside the car. Lumpy gets the bucket and uses the "paint", which is actually Kibble's blood, to paint the same tree shown in the beginning. Moral "All colors are the friends of their neighbors." Deaths #Handy is impaled by Perry's horns. #Hatchy is impaled by Perry's horns, then gets crushed. #Flaky is run over by Kibble's car. #Kibble has his body forced into his bucket during a car crash. #Perry is run over by a car. #Chroma is run over by Gutsy's motorcycle. Trivia *Vicious can be seen on a tree when Lumpy is painting, while Foxy can be seen when Spectrum is shown walking. *This is the debut of Chroma. *Hatchy's house is revealed in this episode. He seems to live inside a huge birdhouse that isn't placed high. Category:Season 33 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes